


【率寛】挨近了你的唇

by lanxia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #甜蜜蜜30題, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxia/pseuds/lanxia





	【率寛】挨近了你的唇

⠀  
不久前才剛拍唇膏廣告代言的SEVENTEEN ，讓夫勝寛夢裡也想著崔韓率粉嫩卻性感的嘴唇。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
崔韓率的美貌可是大家一致認同的，混血兒的長相更是五官端正，使他能一眼即辨認出是誰。尤其夫勝寛是極度喜歡和他同年紀的崔韓率，甚至到了在節目上誇耀他的顏值多麼地精緻完美的程度。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「勝寛，你睡著了嗎？」⠀  
⠀  
「啊抱歉最近有點疲憊。」除了平常的行程外，夫勝寛還要上其他節目擔任MC，休息的時間實在太少，即使如此他總是維持笑容並展現他的綜藝才能，讓大家都能開懷大笑。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
崔韓率不免有些擔心，但話還沒說完服務生便端上了他們方才點的下午茶──崔韓率點的是熱美式，而夫勝寛則是點了拿鐵和草莓蛋糕。⠀  
⠀  
夫勝寛是那種好吃的東西要先品嚐的類型，因此手中的叉子便瞄準了草莓為目標，接著一口吃掉，臉上充滿著幸福的表情。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
不過嘴上沾上了鮮奶油，沒發覺的夫勝寛當然繼續吃著蛋糕。坐在他正對面的崔韓率倒是注意到了，然而這副模樣太可愛了，他默默地邊喝著美式咖啡邊看著夫勝寛直到吃完蛋糕後，崔韓率才走到夫勝寛旁邊想拿紙巾幫他擦嘴。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
他貼近了夫勝寛的臉，僅僅只有幾公分的距離。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
崔韓率注視著夫勝寛的眼眸，他的眼裡倒映著自己。不過他的眼神有些迷濛。不曉得為何崔韓率突然就這麼靠近他。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
回過神來，夫勝寛才發現崔韓率將他臉上的鮮奶油舔掉了。在播放著輕快的音樂，吵雜的聊天聲中沒有人發現。


End file.
